


I Think I Always Knew

by Jealous_Pretzel11



Category: Jersey Boys - Gaudio/Crewe/Brickman/Elice
Genre: Codenames, I Don't Even Know, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, The Truth About Sherry, hints at smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-03-31 23:50:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3997852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jealous_Pretzel11/pseuds/Jealous_Pretzel11
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bobby slips up and has to explain everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Think I Always Knew

**Author's Note:**

> My best friend and I are always giving the guys we like code names so we can talk about them whenever we want. So basically, the fic is based off that.

"He's gonna find out, eventually." Frankie says, crossing his arms across his chest. I roll my eyes, not stopping in my search for my journal. "Okay, cool. He'll find out whatever. Now will you help me? It has all our new songs in it!" I groan, getting down on my stomach and looking under the couch. Nothing but dust. "Fuuuuccccckkkkk!" I exclaim, walking back into my room. "Is it under your bed?" Frankie asks, following me in there. "No, I've checked under everything. Where the fu-"   
"Hey, hey, Bobby calm down. Hey, look at me." Frankie orders, setting his hands on my shoulders. "Sit."   
I sit on my bed. "Okay, when was the last time you KNOW you had it?" He asks. I think back to the last time I had it. "We were.... we were at Crewe's place, I was at the piano. And... Oh My God. Crewe called me over to watch TV with him and Tommy, which lead to us watching most of that show, and then we left. Oh Shit, what if he gave it to Tommy to give to me?!" I jump up, barely able to grab my keys before I'm out the door, Frankie hot on my tail. We jump in the car, speeding off down the road. "What's in there that could give anything away?" Frankie asks. "A shit-ton." I reply. 

By the time we get to Crewe's, my heart is literally racing as fast as it can go without giving me a heart attack. "Come on." We run full speed into the building. Crewe answers the door after the fifth time I've rung the bell. "Bob? Frankie? What's up?" He steps back so we can come in. "I left my journal here the other night. Please tell me you still have it?" I ask, panting. "No, I threw it away. Yes I still have it, silly. I was gonna give it to Tommy to give to you, but after a quick look to see what you've been working on, I decided against it." He smirks. I roll my eyes. "So, Sherry, huh?"   
I nod. "Frankie came up with it. Apparently I'm like 'transparent' or something? He told me if I didn't tell him soon, I'd implode. So, I did. He just doesn't realize he's Sherry." I laugh. "He actually thinks I'm seeing some chick and just won't tell him about her. It pisses him off. We talk about him in front of him all the time."   
Crewe laughs, shaking his head. "He's gonna find out somehow. He's smarter than that. No matter what excuses you come up with, he'll figure it out. Or you'll slip up. Either way, you'd better be ready to deal with a pissed off DeVito." Crewe warns. I shake my head. "We'll be careful." 

 

Two hours later, we're all at Tommy's hotel room, music blaring, and half naked girls sitting all around. How does he even finds them? "Hey." A blonde with hardly anything on says, licking her lips. "U-Um, hi." I stutter. Always such a smooth-talker, Gaudio. "Wanna get outta here?" She flirts. I sigh internally. "I, um, I have a girlfriend." I spit out, before I can stop it. "Oh." She says, before turning and walking away. God, I hate girls sometimes. I look across the room and see Frankie trying not to laugh. I flip him off, taking another drink of my beer. "Girlfriend, huh? This Sherry chick is getting pretty serious, then?" Tommy asks. I smirk a little. "Not really, we are a thing... yet." I sigh. "Why won't you tell me anything about her. I could help you, Gaudio. I know how to get the girls. Just tell me who she is already." Tommy argues. I shake my head, trying to calm my racing heart. Just him standing this close to me is freaking me out. "Fine then. What the fuck ever." He growls, starting to walk away. Shit, I can't cope with him being mad at me. "Wait, Tommy. Okay, fine. What do you want to know?" I sigh. He walks back. "Follow me." He answers, walking towards the hall. My eyes widen, but I follow him anyways, knowing that I'm not imagining the feeling of Nick and Frankie's eyes on us. He walks down the hallway a little, leaning against the wall. "Alright, so you'll answer anything?" He asks. I nod. What did I get myself into?  
"What's she look like?"  
"She's got amazingly green eyes and gorgeous chocolate brown hair."   
"How old is she?"   
"Our age."   
"Why do Frankie and Nicky know about her, yet you refuse to tell me anything about her?"   
"I'm telling you now, aren't I?" He rolls his eyes at this, which is honestly really fucking adorable.  
"Why haven't you made your move?"  
I freeze, staring at him. What do I do?  
"I have my reasons."   
"You said you'd answer anything."   
"It's classified."  
"Uh-huh. Tell me." Tommy stands up, taking a step towards me. My arms tense up. I shake my head. Damn, I'm getting risky. Anything to get him closer to me though. Anything.   
Tommy steps closer. "You're gonna tell me. I can't help if I know why you won't make your move." He whispers, now only inches from me. I crack.   
"Because he'd hate me if he knew." My eyes widen when I realize what I said. "I mean, uh, shit." I need to get outta here. Like now. I push Tommy away, before taking off down the hall. I hear footsteps following me. I take the stairs down three at a time, trying to get any distance as I can between me and my death. I stop when I reach my floor, pulling my room key out of my pocket while running top speed down the hall. I pass my room up, and quickly slow to a stop. Tommy's at the end of the hall, still running. I fumble, trying to get the door open. I finally do, only opening it as much as I need to slip in, and then hurry to shut it, just as Tommy gets to the door. I sigh in relief, sliding down against the wood of the door. "Gaudio, get out here." Tommy pants, knocking consistently on my door. Once I get my breath back, I stand up, looking out the peephole. Tommy's standing there, forehead pressed against the door. "Bob, get your ass out here." He growls. I back away from the door, bumping into the desk as I do so. I go into the kitchen, grabbing a glass of water, and drinking all of it before going back to the door. Tommy's still out there, now standing against the opposite wall. He knows I have to come out eventually. I walk to my bed, falling onto it. He'll have to leave eventually. When I start to drift off, I decide to go check again.   
He's not there. Wait, did Tommy DeVito actually give up? No fucking way.   
Oh shit, nope, he's coming back. Wait, what's that in his... oh fuck me. He's got Frankie's room key. I look around the room for a place to hide, before deciding to brace myself against the door, in hopes that I'm stronger than him. When the door starts to open, I push all my weight against it. "Really Gaudio? Very mature." Tommy laughs, a haunting laugh that sends chills down my spine. He must've shoved himself against it, because suddenly the door gives a big lurch, and I struggle to get it shut again. Another push like the last comes, Tommy being smart enough to shove himself through the space before I can get it shut this time. Now having the upper hand, Tommy pushes all the way through, until he's in front of me. My back's pressed up against the door, and honestly I'm not sure I'll get out of this alive, or at least not in need of a hospital. But when my scared-to-death eyes meet his, I don't find hatred, or anger, or any of the things I normally find there. There's an entirely new look in his eyes. He walks forward, shaking his head. "You wrote a song about me?" He hisses, only inches from me. I gulp. "I-If I say no, can I get out of this alive?" I practically beg. He scoffs, grabbing my wrists. Oh God, he's gonna kill me. He's actually gonna kill me. He raises my wrists above my head, his grip tightening the higher he gets. I close my eyes, ready for death. At least I'll die with him this close to me.   
I almost don't register it when his lips land on mine. There's absolutely nothing soft about it. Our teeth clash against each other's and before I know it, Tommy's pulling away, looking at me. He smirks, before kissing and biting at my jaw, and then my neck. A moan escapes my lips before I can stop it. But Jesus, this is so fucking amazing. Tommy lets go of my wrists, instead gripping onto my hips. I tilt my head back, letting it hit the door. "Oh, fuck." I hiss when Tommy bites down on my collar bone. We make our way carefully to my bed, never actually parting. He lands on top of me, pausing only for a second, to kiss me in the most gentle way I've ever seen Tommy DeVito be with anyone. Then, it's back to the rough, pushing and pulling, clawing and scratching that I know him to be. I know my back, arms, and probably neck and chest are gonna be torn up tomorrow. Oh well. "Ya coulda fucking told me, Gaudio." He growls, biting on my ear. An attempt to reply fails, being pushed away by another groan. 

 

When the sunlight becomes too much to sleep through, I sigh, turning. Wait a second. Why am I wrapped up in a pair of arms? When I open my eyes, memories of last night come rushing back. I immediately blush bright red. Tommy's grip on my side tightens, and his eyes flicker open. "Mornin'" He whispers, kissing my forehead. I grin a little. He doesn't hate me. "Morning." I reply. "What are we gonna tell Frankie and Nick?" I whisper. He laughs a little. 

"Oh, honey, I'm sure they've figured it out by now."


End file.
